Birthdate - A Soulmate AU
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: Soulmate marks gave you the birthday of your soulmate, Alli's read: March 10 1917, meaning her soulmate was over 70 years older then her. She started giving up on the idea of ever finding her soulmate, declaring it was just a sick trick of fate, and that maybe the universe had just made a mistake. Please Review, would love to hear back from everyone :) **Also Posted on Wattpad *
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Avengers/Bucky Barnes story, at the moment this is a rushed job to be honest, but I just want to play around with the characters and the soulmate AU.

 _Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you're enjoying the story, and reading along, would love to hear your thoughts about it._

I sighed to myself, tugging my shirt down, I didn't want anyone to notice my tattoo above my right hip, it was simple just a huge mistake, and one I wish someone could have just fixed. My own parents thought I was just weird, and once I had turned 17, they decided to throw me out, choosing to focus on helping my own brother find his soulmate.

Most people were born with a soulmate mark, most people had the mark somewhere on their arm, mine appeared when I had turned 2, my parents thankful it had appeared on my hip, they simply told everyone my mark just hadn't appeared yet, embarrassed for themselves more so than their daughter, claiming it was a mistake and just couldn't be correct.

I looked up at the clock above my computer, _10 minutes_ to knock off time I thought to myself, whilst typing the rest of the document in a haste manner. I needed to make sure I left on time today, I had to run back to my apartment to grab a fresh set of clothes before I headed to my second job. I clicked saved before I stood up, grabbing my bag and raced forwards toward the doors leading out to the busy streets of New York city.

I quickly changed and within 5 minutes I was back out on the streets of the busy city, and pushing my way through the crowded subway in attempts to get to my second job early enough to quickly check in with my boss.

I pushed open the giant glass doors, flashing a smile to the security standing at the doors, ensuring customers weren't coming in just yet. I looked around noticing a few of the other girls already getting ready for what was probably going to be a busy night, it was after all a Friday Night in NYC and this was a pretty popular club amongst the local crowd and passers by.

I pulled the hem down of my skin tight black dress, thankful that I was allowed to wear a dress instead of the shorts and crop tops most of the other girls chose to wear, I didn't want anyone to find my soulmate mark and pass on their thoughts. I made sure my hair was freshly curled and that my makeup was perfect before heading out to the bar.

I saw my boss sitting at the end of the bar, flipping through some paperwork, he looked up when he saw me, 'We have a very important group coming through tonight, they are going to be set upstairs, so the entire second level is blocked off tonight for them' he said.

I nodded in response, assuming that he would be sending the other scantily dressed girls up there to serve the group, I turned to check the stock on the bar shelf before he interrupted me.

'I want you up there tonight Alli' Luca said, looking up at me, 'they are VIP's and I don't need some of those younger girls throwing themselves at them'

'Oh ok then' I turned feeling a little shocked that he would be asking me to go up there, I was pretty competent at my job, and I knew Luca thought I worked really well, I had just insisted on not wearing the short shorts and crop tops. 'When are they coming then?'

'They booked the spot for the whole night but I wouldn't expect them much before 7-8pm' Luca said standing up from his barstool. 'Full service, whatever they want within reason, make sure they get it, and they have an open tab, they person who booked them in said they would cover any of the costs'

I nodded taking a mental note, 'Ok, thanks, will it just be me with them then?'

'Yes, the other girls can focus on down here for tonight, Alex and Chris will be working the bar down here, and you can use the bar down here for their drink orders' Luca said, turning to leave, 'I'll be here till about 9pm if you need anything, give me a buzz'

I nodded to myself, turning back to the bar,ensuring everything was set up for the night, then went and checked up stairs, ensuring it was all ready for the group coming in. I sighed to myself, wondering who the guests would actually turn out to be. It wasn't like Luca to want a conservative girl like myself to be the host.

We had a constant flow of VIP groups ranging from actors to singers visit on a regular basis, but most of the time Luca let them have free range of the club and gave them a variety of girls to serve them. Tonight it was just going to be me, on my own ,hosting the mystery group.

After checking in with everyone, I glanced over at the clock next to the bar, it was just have 7pm, I was currently helping Alex and Chris at the bar, serving the first round of crowds for the night. I looked up at the young woman ordering her drink, noticing she kept looking around, as if she was waiting for someone.

'Are you alright' I ask, sitting her Vodka and orange on top of the bar, leaning over to take her money.

'Yep just waiting for someone,' she looked around again, focusing her glance on the doors. 'Some VIP's apparently coming down tonight'

'Yeah apparently they are coming at some point tonight' I sighed, looking at the woman again, her blonde hair slightly curled, she turned to leave the bar, glancing to the upper level of the club, before making her way back into the crowd.

I turned around to look over at the entrance, noticing a large group walk in, a few people I heard started to scream and a few people flipped out their phones trying to take a quick snap of the group.

 _'Guess that's going to be them then'_ I thought to myself, turning to leave the bar, I saw Michael from the head of security leading the group upstairs. I trailed behind them, not wanting them to acknowledge me just yet, I sighed, playing with the hem of my dress as I reached the top landing of the staircase, waiting for Michael to come over to me.

'Well, I wasn't expecting them' he said , glancing down at me, his tall frame towering over me.

I glanced over at the group,I didn't seem to recognise anyone from the group, I shrugged, looking at them all.

'Alli, come on man, seriously, no idea?' Michael laughed at my complete oblivion. 'They saved all of New York, and countless other places over the past few years'

My mind ran through the past few events that had rocked the world, before it hit me.

'Oh great, the Avengers' I said, turning to face them all, realising all their eyes were on me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped forward trying to not make eye contact with anyone in a particular, I reached down to a copy of the menu that was sitting on the table in the middle of the circle of couches and then held out it out if anyone wanted to take a look.

'Can I start anyone with some drinks?' I asked probably a little too quietly, but none of them seemed to mind, and all starting shouting out their orders, their eyes slowly leaving me as they each called out their order.

I tried to mentally remember all of their orders, before turning to leave I was stopped by Tony Stark who leant out and pulled me back so I was almost up against his chest, his eyes looked me up and down before he added, 'Bring an extra whiskey back up with you'

I nodded quickly, before taking a step back and practically running down the stairs, it was going to be a long night with the Avengers upstairs. I walked into the bar, grabbing one of the trays from under the counter, and slamming it down on the bench.

'Tough night already?' Alex said, coming up behind me, 'Want me to help with their orders?'

I rolled my eyes at this comment before I nodded, reeling back over their orders, and then asked me to help with the spirits, whilst I poured the beers for who I was assuming was Captain America, I couldn't remember their actual names except for Tony's.

I piled up my tray, before I headed up, taking a quick shot of vodka that Alex had offered me. I felt my hand shake slightly at the weight of the tray as I walked up the staircase that seemed to become steeper since my last use.

I reached the top landing, noticing they had all positioned themselves around the centre of the room on the variety of silver and black couches.

I took a step forward placing the tray down on the table, I knew I had gotten all the drinks right but now that I was in the middle of their circle I couldn't for the life of me remember which one belonged to who.

I seemed to tremble slightly as their eyes all turned to face me again. I took a deep breathe and then started rambling through their orders passing the drinks to each one, trying to avoid eye contact but offering a slight smile to each of them.

'Lucky last, the Budweiser ?' I said holding it out for the brunette guy, sitting toward the outside of the circle. I didn't seem to wanna look over in my direction but held out his gloved hand. I thought it was odd he was wearing a glove when it was so warm inside but shrugged it off, maybe he felt the cold a little too much?

I took a step back and let them mingle again amongst themselves, trying my hardest to not stare at any of them in particular, but my eyes kept going back to the gloved man. He seemed to only be talking to one of them, Captain America.

I stepped forward when Tony came up next to me, wanting another round of drinks, he placed his arm around my shoulder, 'another round for everyone please gorgeous' he said, offering me a wink. I took a step back as he headed back to his seat and turned to face captain America.

'I'm sorry about Tony he tends to get a little carried away once he starts drinking' he offered an apology. 'I'm Steve by the way' he held out his hand and I quickly shook it to not appear rude.

'Thank you, it's Alli' I offered my name, before turning to grab the next round of drinks for everyone. My heart raced slightly at seeing the brunette man staring at me as I walked down the staircase.

I walked back upstairs with another round of drinks for everyone. This must have been their 9th or 10th round for the night, most of them were well past tipsy, some of them had already started dancing wildly around the balcony, and I'm pretty sure a few of them had started stripping and used the pillars as stripper poles.

I placed the tray down in the middle of the room, offering them all their next round. They were all laughing and trying to out best each other over a game of truth or dare. I rolled my eyes at their antics, and stifled a laugh, it was funny to see the all mighty Avengers, acting like drunken fools, the same as any one of us mere average humans.

'Come on Frosty, you're practically a virgin again, you need to find someone already' I heard Tony start to cajole the man I had dubbed a mystery.

I saw him shake his head, 'yeh sure Tony one day' he tried brushing off the comment, knowing it was probably just because Tony was drunk.

'When's your birthday? I'll hire you a pretty hooker' Tony said again slapping his arm around his shoulder.

Frosty shook his head not wanting to give in. I sighed I felt the urge to want to know more even the simple fact of when his birthday was. I sighed to myself what was going on in my mind.

'His birthday is March 10th' Black Widow screamed out, and everyone turned to look at her. 'What it was my job to find out everything about him, he's almost 100 years old too!' She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air as if to be throwing Confetti.

MARCH 10th?! my mind started racing as my right hand went to touch my hip, right over where my soulmate mark was. My heart started racing, and my mind started calculating what was happening, if he was 100 years old he must have been born in 1917...

'Ok OK yes I'm almost 100 years old, I was born in 1917' I heard him saying trying to hush down what was happening as everyone's voices started getting louder.

'MARCH 10 1971'

The date kept ringing in my head, as I tried to put the pieces together, once I heard him say the date I dropped my tray with a loud clutter and raced down the stairs needing to find a way to get fresh air.

I saw Alex and Chris stare at me as I raced out the back door near the bar and I found myself in the side alley next to the club. My breathing had started to hitch and my hand found its way to my chest as if it tried to slow down my heart racing as I collapsed on the floor.

I stood there too deep in my thoughts to notice the foot steps in the gravel as they approached me. I looked up seeing him standing in front of me. He seemed a little uncertain and I wanted to step forward and try and offer a sense of comfort for him.

'I'm sorry about my friends back there' he said, taking a step forward, holding his hand out, offering to help me back up to my feet.

I reached up to take it, and the moment our hands connected I felt a spark rush between us, we both stood there looking at each other.

'What was that!?' I heard him mutter, his eyes darting between his hand and mine.

'It must be the soulmate thing' I said out loud without even thinking anything of it. My eyes looked up to his.

'Soulmate thing?!' He shook his head, 'it's  
Probably just a weird coincidence, probably some  
Electric charge in the area' he tried to brush it off.

'Not possible' I said standing my ground becoming slightly defensive. 'You're birthday is March 10 1917 right?'

He nodded, his eyes looking me and up down like I was crazy.

' my soulmate mark is your birthday, you're meant to have a similar tattoo but with my birthdate' I said shaking my head in frustration. I knew this had to be right, surely the universe couldn't be playing a trick on me. It seemed to be so right.

'I'm really sorry, but I don't have a soulmate mark' he said taking a step back, seeming a little uncertain.

I felt a tear run down my cheek,come on Alli don't cry Infront of him, I thought but I couldn't stop them, feel a slight tug at my heart as I realised I was being rejected.

I shook my head in frustration as he leaned forward to offer me some comfort in the form of a quick hug.

'I need to go' he said abruptly, pulling away from me, leaving the Alley way quickly. I turned to watch him leave feeling so hopeless as I let him run away.

'Alli what's going on?!' I turned to see Chris standing behind me, 'I sent one of the other girls  
To cover for you'

I turned to face him, 'I finally found him' I knew he would understand what I was referring to, and he took a step forward and scooped me up in his arms.

'Come on, you have to tell us everything' he said holding me as he guided me back inside. I smiled to myself as I ran over the image of him in my mind as we headed back in


	3. Chapter 3

There are a few references to some key scenes from  
Winter Soldier and some other Avenger moments, and a potential left boob grab too ?.

Thanks again to everyone reading this story and my other works too, it means a lot to hear back from people and so see the comments and votes.

So if you're liking this story please leave a comment/ vote. I would love to hear people's thoughts and see what people want to have happen next!

I leaned back on the wall of the cellar, sitting down on an old wooden crate, my hand gently laying against my hip, running over the area in which my tattoo had been for the past 25 years of my life.

'So what happened?' Chris asked, stacking some of the boxes against the shelving.

'It feels so surreal right now' I said, my voice barely a whisper as I replayed the night in my head, from first seeing him sitting upstairs, to our encounter in the side alley barely 30 minutes ago.

'But he bailed on you, so what are you going to do?' I heard Alex say, stepping into the cellar, dropping of a few new boxes of bottles.

'I don't know what to do, he claims he doesn't have a soul mate mark' I sighed , realising what his words meant. 'Maybe the universe is just playing some cruel game with me'

'The universe can't be wrong Alli, it just can't wait, what are the chances of him saying his birthdate, firstly in front of you, and secondly the correct date' Alex said, not wanting to believe the universe could be so cruel to someone like yourself.

'Even if it were true and I did indeed have a soulmate somewhere in this world, I want to believe I met him tonight, but that man was definitely not 72 years older than me, he barely looked to be in his 30s' I said.

'Hang on wait, he was hanging out with the Avengers, who was he hanging around with the most upstairs?' Chris asked, coming over to stand closer to me, and clicking his fingers as if he was trying to figure out the puzzle.

'He pretty much was by himself or with Steve' I replied, sound a little uncertain because I wasn't sure how this was going to help me.

A few moments passed and the three of us stood in silence as Chris paced lightly around the room before spinning around and snapping his fingers together.

'It's Bucky'

'What? Who the hell is Bucky?!' I exclaimed, I knew most of the actual Avengers thanks to the countless news articles about them, but I never remembered reading about someone called Bucky.

'He was Captain Americas best friend in the 40s, got captured by Hydra, they must have found him when Shield went down' Chris said a little surprised that neither me or Alex had heard about him.

'Sorry we all aren't huge superhero nerds' Alex said with a chuckle.

We were interrupted when one of the other bartenders walked into the cellar , ' Alli,I have someone out here asking for you'

I looked up, I knew it wouldn't have been Bucky but my heart raced at the thought that he could have come back to see me. I stood up quickly, wiping my dried tears, and quickly fluffed out my now flat hair.

Chris and Alex both pushed me to head out of the cellar and I took a deep breathe as I looked up and , my heart quickly deflated at seeing the super soldier standing there.

'Alli, do you see where my friend went?' Steve said looking at me for an answer.' I haven't seen him since he came downstairs'

I sighed looking down at the ground for a second, 'he found me out in the alleyway, and then he pretty much turned and ran after we spoke'

'What happened out there?' Steve asked wanting more information about his friend.

I looked around not wanting people to overhear our conversation and gestured for him to come behind the bar. 'Come on we can talk out the back'

I turned to head back out to the cellar, Luke had gone home for the next which mean Alex was now in charge and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me using the area as a meeting room.

'Alex and Chris this is Steve, Steve these are my two best friends' I gestured between the three men and smiled to myself.

I turned to face Steve, 'you know about the whole soulmate thing right!?' I asked not sure if Steve knew or believed in the soulmate thing, some people weren't lucky enough to be gifted with the mark, they were set to fend for themselves to find a mate with no help at all.

'Yeah I know all about it' Steve said and I noticed his hand reach up to touch his left side of the chest.

'Well mine reads March 10 1917' I said, hoping he would be able to put the two pieces together.

'wait that's Bucky's birthday' Steve said, looking up at me a little wide eyed. 'That can't be right'

I looked up at Steve and back toward Alex and Chris. My hand reached down to the hemline of my dress.

'M'am you don't need to be undressing at a time like this' Steve said, his hands reaching up to cover his eyes slightly.

'It's ok, I'm wearing shorts under this dress anyway' I said pulling my dress up to show my soulmate mark. 'See it's not a mistake'

'But he was born in the 40s' Steve said still sounding a little shocked.

'I know, we have a 72 year difference, it's the reason I got kicked out of my house' I said, not letting the bad decision my parents make all those years ago bother me.

'I know the age difference is a shock, but I know what is like' Steve said. Realising what he had just said out loud.

'How could you know, your soulmate was probably from the 40s?' I said not even thinking that his soulmate had more than likely already passed away.

'I'm one of the few to have had 2 soulmates in my life, one was just a platonic relationship' Steve said opening up a little, 'the other one's been more romantic'

I nodded, I had hoped my own soulmate relationship would be a romantic one, but with the age difference I was more than likely going to have to just settle for a platonic friendship. That is if he wanted to even see me.

'Bucky said he doesn't even have a soulmate mark though' I said sadly.

'Let me sort it out ok? I'll see what I can find out' Steve offered, 'it has so work out, the universe can't make a mistake, plus you both have met now, it's not just a coincidence'

'Thank you Steve' I said. 'Want me to give you my number?'

'I don't currently have a phone, keep breaking them, still getting use to all this technology' Steve embarrassingly said.

'Hang on i'll grab a piece of paper' I ran out to the bar and came back with a coaster and a texta. I quickly jotted down my number, 'I'm here most nights anyway'

I offered him the coaster and then took a step back. I wanted to know more about his history and past but didn't want to pry just yet. I hoped we would become friends after this was all sorted.

'I better get back to everyone, they'll probably be leaving soon' Steve said, popping the coaster into his pocket. 'I'll speak to Bucky I promise, he deserves to be happy'

I nodded, I wanted to get to know him, if everything was true he must have been through a great deal, and I hoped we could both help each other with our own battles and demons

Thanks for reading again everyone!


End file.
